1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and battery locking mechanism and, particularly, to an electronic device using a battery locking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional battery locking mechanism in an electronic device includes a number of spring contacts which can be compressed into the body of electronic devices.
When mounting a battery in the electronic device, the battery compresses the contacts. The spring contacts apply a spring force to the battery and locks the battery in position. One problem with this type of battery locking mechanism is that the battery is easily disengaged from the electronic device.